On The Inside
by bluebird10023
Summary: Spencer is forced into a corner and has joined the A-Team. After the discovery of Toby being alive she is confused and has still feelings for him. But when Spencer continues to dig deeper into the history of the A-team to find out more about Red Coat will she really be helping anyone? Spoby set after "I'm Your Puppet" and continues to season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok so my story picks up after Wren walks in on Spencer finding the passes and uniform that Mona kept. Go easy on me it is my first story!**

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Wren growled. His once hansom features seemed eerily dark in the depths of Radley. He stepped toward her and all of the cells in her body were commanding her to run, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Mona kept souvenirs." Spencer tried to match his tone but felt drops of sweat dripping down her back. _Why was he looking at her like that? _Spencer may have been deemed "crazy", but she was a Hastings and even now she was fitting together pieces of the puzzle. "YOU WERE ON THE A –"

"Yes Spencer, I am a member of the A-Team, but it seems that you are too. Good job with Malcolm by the way, telling him and his teacher your name was Alison was a nice touch." The smirk on his face would have made Spencer feel violated before and she found herself questioning what she saw in him. Knowing he was on the A-Team made her question so much, but to her surprise and dismay, it didn't hurt nearly as much as finding out Toby was- _had_ been on the A-Team. She also knew it didn't hurt as much as what she found out after she and Toby broke up, but that was a different story entirely.

Wren coughed and his expression shifted and he looked slightly guilty. "Either way Spencer, we have to get you out of here for the night, there is a meeting and you have to report to Mona and – ummmm _the other one_ so they can judge if you are loyal or not." Then he tossed her a black hoodie and matching dark colored jeans and sneakers.

"The other one?" Spencer raised an eyebrow while accepting the bundle. "Who is the other one I will be reporting to?"

"Maybe it will be for the best if you see for yourself…" Now come on we don't have all night." Wren pushed open a secret door revealing a staircase. " This leads directly up and into the kitchen, we will be able to get out without having to pass through security through there. Once you change follow me and I will have to blindfold you."

Spencer threw on her new uniform and glanced up the stairs. _Is this who I am now? Have I been driven to this? Or is it all really our fault…_ She felt bad for Aria, Hanna, and Emily, but she was doing this to help them as well as getting answers.

"Here goes everything" She muttered and plunged herself into the darkness of the steps hoping that she had made the best choice.

…

When she was finally allowed to open her eyes she realized she was not in a room, but on a bus. The interior was decorated with pictures of Spencer and the girls, as well as a few of their friends. Some of the pictures showed intimate moments when she hadn't even expected A to be around. It was scary as well as interesting. There was a rack along one wall filled with costumes, masks, and of course the trade mark black hoodies. She zeroed in on one picture in particular. It was her sitting on a blanket in the park. She had been on a picnic with Toby and she had run into Jason. There were pictures of the two discussing who had dug up Ali's grave. From the angle it was taken Spencer realized Toby must have taken it while he had to "go to the bathroom".

She felt bile rising up in her throat and she turned to scope the rest of the room. Spencer nearly yelped when she realized that there were 8 people in the back of the bus sitting in neat rows. Looking at her. In the front row were Wren and Mona, along with a slouched over figure. Everyone else wore a mask, but the elusive leader red coat sat in a plush red chair, her head down and blond curls falling in her face so Spencer couldn't see who she was.

"Good, now that you're here we can all vote!" Mona's high lilting voice filled the silence. "Spencer Hastings, former pretty little liar has accepted our offer. She has proven herself not only cunning, but also worthy by executing her own plan to get Aria to break up with Ezra, and has sufficiently proven she has what it takes to be an A-Teamer. So what do you say?"

The Zombie and the Queen of hearts cocked their heads and nodded slightly. Soon every one of the members, including red coat had given their assent. All except for the slouched over figure in the front.

"So it is official," Mona smirked and turned to the slouched figure, "I would have thought you would have been the first to accept Spencer."

The figure glanced up and it took all she had not to gasp. Sitting in front of her, his shoulders slumped in defeat and his brilliant blue eyes glossy with tears and filled with regret was Toby. Toby Cavanaugh. Her Toby. But she couldn't be weak, not now when she was so close to getting their trust.

"Hello Toby" Spencer tried to keep her voice square and her eyes strong. Her performance started now. She put a devilish smile on her face and a cruel twinkle in her eyes. "Funny seeing you here, you know you really should have stayed dead I liked you more that way."

"Spencer…" His voice trailed off and he looked as if he had been deflated. He sat up straighter when he realized everyone was looking at him and tried to look stronger but she could see conflict in his eyes. The emotion between the two of them was obvious, but their was desire, confusion, and maybe deep down real, true love.

"Well this is awkward." Wren looked between the two with obvious jealousy. "Then again we all know Spencer likes to play games, I wonder what you got her to do for you Toby, I bet I could take a swing at her-"

"SHUT UP KINGSTON!" Toby roared. He leaped from his chair and his stance was protective.

"Who looks crazy now hmm?" Mona clucked her tounge and red coat giggled. "Now settle down Toby we have real work to do, we have to make sure none of the girls suspect anything, so we have to do something horrible to Spencer, we could start a rumor about the golden orchid again, or we could maybe…"

"I have something that might work" Spencer kept her eyes down and felt in her pocket for the plastic bag. She fished it out and tossed it to Mona sheepishly.

The members of the team murmured and Toby looked dazed. "How did you not catch this! HOW DID WE NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS! HOW CAN WE BE ALL KNOWING IF WE DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!" Mona practically spit out as she turned to face her fellow members- now Spencer's fellow members, because in her hand was a test, the most important Spencer had ever taken. It was white and about five inches long, and most importantly on the little dashboard was a pink plus "+" sign.

**What do you think? R&R I am going to update frequently and try to have spoby with sides of haleb and either jaria or ezria not quite sure… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "A is for A-L-I-V-E"**

Toby _freaking_ Cavanaugh is alive. A-L-I-V-E. I was still processing the thought as Mona bickered with the other members occasionally throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well Spencer Hastings is pregnant, how did we miss that. Guess you really can keep a secret." Mona finally concluded. Raising her hand to silence the others as she rubbed her nose bridge stressfully with the other. "Alright I can make this work, we are going to need phone numbers, red paint, and blueprints. The rest of you don't need to wear your masks anymore guys she's one of us."

Spencer's ears automatically perked up. Was she going see red coat? But no the elusive blond slipped out of the front door as silently as a mouse. Instead she swallowed her annoyance and faced the others. After all except one removing their masks she saw that they were Noel, Shauna, Jenna, and EZRA? WHAT! Aria would be crushed if she knew and by the look on Ezra's face, which was twisted in a cruel smirk, he wasn't on the team for a good reason.

"YOU LITTLE – ARIA TRUSTED YOU!" Spencer slipped and shrieked at Ezra. She quickly composed herself and continued. "We can't let her figure out." One by one each A-Teamer greeted her. Noel looked her up and down and huffed as if he didn't like the idea of her as a member, but would deal.

"Welcome Spencer, we have been waiting for you to join." Jenna said while slipping her hand into Shauna's. For the first time Jenna looked happy and a little guilty when Spencer made eye contact with her. _They were a couple? When did that happen?_ Spencer forced her lips upwards to resemble a smile.

"Together we'll take those bitches down." Ezra smiled in anticipation as he approached Spencer. "I have waited and pretended so long and now, on Friday at the lodge I will finally have my revenge."

Spencer's head was spinning with all of the new information she was taking in and she could tell she wasn't the only one. Toby hadn't moved since she had revealed her pregnancy. Toby looked lost and his Caribbean blue eyes were welled with tears and his face twisted with regret. Wren on the other hand looked a little miffed, but shook it off and walked over to the last masked figure, sliding his hand into theirs and entwining their fingers. He traced the jaw line of the figures hideous zombie mask and removed it.

Spencer gasped and the room spun. The other member was Melissa. Melissa reached out and dragged Spencer to a corner, lowering her voice so that

"Spence" Melissa pleaded. "I joined to get revenge on Alison. But now I'm stuck and we cant get out. I never meant to commit any crimes or hurt anyone."

"A little late for that isn't it Mel?" Spencer said sniffling. "I know we had our ups and downs but this is extreme. And when did you and Wren get back together and why is he on the team?"

Melissa smiled sadly "Wren was dating Alison the summer she died. He was _The Beach Hottie_ he wanted out of the relationship but Alison blackmailed him too. She said she would send him to jail if he tried to break it off because he was so much older and she could call it rape. As for us getting back together, we were never apart. Every kiss you and Wren had and Mona staged every conversation we had about him. Wren never really was into you after a while on the team together we just started dating. Now I'm pregnant"

Spencer was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to forgive Melissa, but Melissa had ruined her relationship with her parents and made her feel like crap for years. Then again look where they were now.

"So I am going to be an auntie?" Spencer gave Melissa a wry smile. Melissa nodded smiling, nearly sobbed and tried to hug Spencer. At first the hug was stiff, but then Spencer eased into it.

After her little reunion with Melissa, Spencer set to her first task. She had to track down Lucas. She was going through images from CCTV camera film (which she was sure was illegal) and spotted a hooded figure with a signature fluff of curly hair and elfin face.

"I've got him!" Spencer announced. Toby rushed over to look at the picture he leaned over her shoulder. She stiffened, this kind of physical contact would happen all the time when they were together, but now, she was confused and stubborn. She wouldn't be thrown of guard. No matter how much she loved his musky cologne or how much his warm minty breath was tickling her ear. She felt his hand on her waist and was about to call him out for it when she realized he was covertly slipping her a note.

"Good job Spence, Mona will handle it from here, your not aloud to go on missions yet though." Toby said appraisingly then motioning to her pocket. His eyes were urgent.

She walked over to the bathroom locking the door of the small dingy area and read.

_Dear Spencer, _

_I hoped someday I would be able to tell you to you face exactly what happened and how this all started, but its to dangerous. All I can tell you is that everything I have done was to protect you. I love you Spencer Jill Hastings. I love you and our baby, if you decide to keep it. And if by some chance you trust me I need you to leave. Pack up and leave it is too dangerous for you to try to find out who red coat is. I'm in too deep now to back out there is too much they have over me but I will be able to pull through just by knowing you will be safe. _

_Your Safe Place to land _

_Toby_

Spencer dried her eyes on a grimy hand and sniffled. She wanted to forgive Toby and to trust him but she couldn't yet. She also knew she wouldn't leave the A-Team yet either and definitely not Rosewood. She had been through too much to back down now and it wasn't just about her anymore. Spencer wanted to protect the girls, that had been her first instinct and main reason for joining the team. She looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were bloodshot and looked crazed. She was only a few weeks pregnant but she already looked bloated and felt like a walrus. Her black hoodie and dark make up completed her new look and she straightened her back.

Pulling the door open she pulled toby into the bathroom with her. The space was small and they were practically face to face. She suddenly felt the urge to blush and looked away.

"Toby, I read your letter and I can't. I need to think of my friends and what they have been through. I'm not leaving no matter what you say and honestly I would rather us not talk to you yet." Spencer choked out the last part. If anything she was burning to talk to him but knew if she did all of her will power would crumble so she exited the bathroom and headed over to take orders from Mona. Her only mistake was glancing back once to see Toby's crumbled face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Turn of the Shoe**

Spencer was tired. She had stayed up the last 3 days working on the new plan. As a new member she still wasn't allowed to know the whole story but her job was acquiring a reservation for two at _Le Hareng Rouge_, the best restaurant in Philly. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair as she walked through the doors of Rosewood Day and was greeted by stares. Everyone had heard about her time at Radley, but thanks to Wren and Mona she had been released with a clean bill of health and the records now stated she was in Radley for "exhaustion". She hadn't spoken to Toby except to ask him to pass her a pair of scissors last night and he had ignored her.

"Spence?" _CRAP_. It was Emily. Spencer still hadn't told them about her double agent status because she knew she was being watched 24/7.

"Hey Em, how are you? Where are Aria and Hanna?" Spencer plastered a toothless smile on her face and tried not to let her guilt show. As much as she told herself she was doing this for them, she was also trying to protect herself and her unborn child.

"Aria is feeling sick and Hanna and Caleb were in the courtyard last I saw them. Anyways shouldn't we be asking how you are? You just got released from the Mental Ward… You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me Spence, were friends." Emily looked genuinely concerned and suddenly Spencer felt nasty and realized it wasn't just her guilt. She ran to the nearest bathroom and found herself hurling and curled up on the floor of the stall.

Tears streamed down her face and she gagged at the smell of bleach and expensive perfume used by all the girls in Rosewood. How did she get here? She was Spencer Jill Hastings, perfectionist, star field hockey player, academic prodigy, and daughter of the most influential people in town. Now she was 18, pregnant, a senior student and possible psycho by day and freaky stalker by night. It would be a miracle if she lived to 21.

"Spencer?" Hanna and Emily entered the bathroom and hesitantly knocked on the stall door. Sniffling Spencer opened it and wiped her nose on a Kleenex offered to her by Hanna. Now was as good a time as any to break the pregnancy news to the girls. Mona had called it the "first step". Spencer would tell them and Mona would take care of everyone else

"It's just morning sickness. I have been getting it a lot lately you know it comes with the pregnancy package." Spencer tried to act sarcastic but just acknowledging _it_ out loud was scary. It hit her that she didn't even know how her parents would react. Hell how were her friends going to react? As far as they were concerned she would me mental, the father of her child was thought to be dead, and she was a train wreck headed for the broken tracks.

Emily and Hanna's mouths hung wide opened. Emily reacted first and soothingly tried to rub Spencer's shoulder. Hanna on the other hand looked like someone had unhinged her jaw.

"Hanna!" Emily chastised and pulled her down to sit with them on the floor. "Spencer… is Toby the father and are you even sure you are pregnant?" Emily braced herself after the words escaped her mouth as if bracing for impact.

"I'm pregnant, and yes Toby is the father. He is the only guy I have ever slept with. Despite what you think Em I'm not a slut I never did it with Wren." I'm not sure why I said the last part but Emily was definitely on team _SPOBY_ as she called it and she knew I kissed Wren because I told her that right before she told her Toby was A.

"Oh Spence that sucks, especially since that bastard Toby was on the A-Team and now he is 6ft under." Hanna twirled a strand of her hair and smacked on gum uncertainly.

For some reason this infuriated Spencer and she reached out and smacked Hanna square across the face. Hanna scooted back and Emily gasped as the smack echoed in the bathroom.

"Han- I'm… I'm so sorry I don't know why…" She let the sentence trail off knowing fully well she didn't mean it. Even though she and Toby were done she was sick of people saying bad things about him. The words from his letter echoed in her ears, "_everything I have done was to protect you_".

Emily helped Hanna up, then Spencer. "Spencer are you ok? That was insensitive but you said the same thing just last week, Toby is a traitor. Now we just have to focus on Red Coat." Even as she spoke the words Spencer knew Emily still felt weird talking about Toby as a traitor.

"Come on lets just go to the lunch tables, I'm hungry." Spencer shrugged and smiled wryly after saying this.

"So salad or soup?" Hanna acted as if the question was life or death and she stressfully checked the calorie count on the salads label.

Spencer chuckled at her blond friend. When it counted Hanna didn't care but she obsessed over the smallest things. Her sentence was interrupted by the cafeteria going dark.

A few people screamed but a screen flickered to life and a video started playing. It was Spencer and Emily in the stall and Hanna was just sitting down.

"_I'm pregnant, Toby is the father_," The sentence repeated itself over and over again. People gasped, others stared and the rest looked disgusted.

"WHORE" someone yelled from the back of the room. The whispers started and Spencer's phone vibrated. This time it wasn't her bedazzled cellphone with the glossy cover that Hanna had made her get, it was her sturdy, black untraceable phone.

The message said, "**Phase 2 is complete. Get up and exit the room. Walk down the hall and enter them supply closet on the first floor by the girl's locker room. –A"**

Spencer entered the closet and wasn't at all surprised to see Noel and Toby. Each donned a black hoodie.

"Good Spencer, here is the address where the A-trailer will be tonight. Come around 8. Mona is going to have one of us stay with you tonight to make sure you don't get tempted to tell anyone about your new agent status." Noel smirked. "I guess I will just leave you two to talk." He pushed past Toby and walked out of the closet and shut the door obnoxiously behind him.

"Well I have to get to class…"

"NO! Spencer wait!" Toby grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his eyes were full of pain.

"What?" Spencer huffed and avoided eye contact. _Just don't look into his eyes if you do you know you will be tempted to forgive him._

"You need to know Spence, they are planning something big here and I just want to keep you both safe." He gestured to her stomach, which was just starting to show.

"What oh now you care? You didn't seem to care at all on those nights when I cried myself to sleep thinking you didn't care about me, or when I thought it was my fault you were on the A-Team and I wished I was dead! If I even keep the baby I don't want you anywhere near it, you don't deserve to be a father"

"Look Spencer whether you acknowledge your feelings or not, I love you and our baby. You can't tell me I can't be the father. I love you Spencer Hastings and your just going to have to get used to it." He exclaimed this passionately before pressing his lips to hers.

She felt the familiar fireworks exploding in her head and realized she was kissing him back. He ran his hands along her back and her hands knotted in his hair, trying to pull him closer. She wasn't sure how long the kiss was. It felt like infinity but when they broke apart it felt like it had been too short.

He entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand one last time before whispering "Be safe" and pulling his hoodie over his head before running out the door.

Spencer touched her swollen lips lips an straightened her hair. Now more than ever she wondered about what was best. Should she quit? All she knew was she needed to see Toby again. The fireworks she felt could only mean one thing. She was sure of this one thing and would hold onto it for help.

_She was still in love with Toby._


	4. Note to readers

So I just posted chapter 3 last night pretty late but for some reason it isn't showing up as a new chapter… whatevs I'm doing chapter 4 right now. The way I see it the story will be above 30 chapters at the least because honestly I hate all these short stories and like writing long ones. Either way I'm thinking of doing a Jaria VS Ezria love triangle story. Would anyone read it? Reviews are appreciated

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Cat's Cradle

**Woah sorry I have not updated in forever, but we found out recently that my best friend had cancer. I don't want to give you the gory details, but I have been trying to spend as much time as possible with her. So here is chapter 4!**

SPENCER's POV3

Spencer sighed and checked her phone for the umpteenth time as she received another text from her mother, checking in to make sure Spencer had everything she needed. Since she had been released from Radley they had been strangely attentive, and catered to her every whim. For example last night they had brought her take out from her favorite restaurant, brought her mugs of coffee periodically while she studied and told her not to work too hard, plus, this morning they had brought her breakfast in bed!

The only text Spencer was really looking for was the one on her new, secret "A" Phone. It was a sleek IPhone 5 with a black case and password that was nearly 30 characters long. From what she could tell redcoat could see everything done from their phones and even control the phone itself. Tonight phase three of redcoats new plan was being put into action, and Spencer was told to be on the lookout for further instructions.

'BING' Her phone released a loud chirp that made her jump.

"Shit!" she had spilled coffee in her lap and grabbed randomly around her for something to mop up the mess.

"_Spencer, get into gear and go to 38495 Euclid Lane and meet up with your partner. Await further details. – A"_

She sighed and sent a text to her mom saying she would sleep over at Aria's. It was going to be another long night…

TOBY's POV:

I had just gotten another text from A when I was staring at my phone. I had been contemplating whether or not I should call Spencer. Would she even pick up? Why couldn't she understand and just listen? Then again, her determination and willpower had been some of the things I always loved about her.

"_Toby, get into gear and go to 38495 Euclid Lane and meet up with your partner. Await further details. – A"_

Who was my partner? As far as I knew everyone had one. Noel and Ezra, Shauna and Jenna, Melissa and Wren, and as always Mona and Red Coat each worked alone. Toby had worked with Lucas for a while when Lucas had been on the A- Team. In fact I had almost grown to like the nerd, he was kind of annoying yet hilarious. I wouldn't call us friends but I guess we were, why else would I help him escape? Whatever, none of it mattered anymore. Actually, I don't thing anything would ever matter to me again if I didn't get Spencer back.

_I'm going to do everything I can to protect her. _ Toby repeated this in his head as he forced himself out of bed and slipped on sneakers and a hoodie.

SPENCER's POV

She admired how silently her feet hit the pavement. It had been easy to disable the alarm system and slip out the window.

"_I have go to stop thinking like this, I AM NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM!" _

Spencer shook her head. Now and then she would get thoughts like this and she realized why Mona chose her out of all of the girls to be on the A- Team, Spencer was smart and even she had to admit it.

She turned on to Euclid Lane and spotted a person in a black hoodie shifting into the shadows. Deciding to have a little fun with whomever it was she snuck up behind the person. They were crouched behind a bush and not paying any attention to her, so she snuck up and grabbed their neck.

"WHAT THE F- oh" The person spun around and suddenly Spencer was standing face to face with Toby.

"Spencer what the hell!" Toby ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "If I had decided to punch before I looked you would be on the floor now!"

Spencer smirked, "Please give me some credit, I scared the fudge out of you and you know it, you couldn't have swatted a fly away." Against her better judgement she swept her hair out of her face and looked him in the eye.

They shared a genuine smile and for a second she could have imagined that they were anywhere else but here, they could have been at the beach walking in the soft sand fingers entwined, in Toby's loft playing scrabble, or at the Brew sipping coffee – black of course – and splitting a croissant. Except they weren't in any of those places, they were standing in the shadows of a house donning the black hoodies that used to terrify her by day and haunt her in her sleep.

"So, what are we doing here?" No sooner had the words escaped her lips than both of their phones lit up.

"_Go inside, the back door should be open, take a left turn into the living room and go under couch. There is a picture album there, on the 5__th__ page in-between two photos one is hidden, don't look at it, find it and bring it back to Mona. This is your chance to prove yourselves. – A"_

"Wow, this is the first time I have gotten a non threatening text from "A"", Spencer tried to muster a smile as her heart pounded.

Toby went in the house first and Spencer tailed close behind. Spencer felt something familiar about the feel of the house. She sniffed the air and it was full of fruity Kate Spade perfume. A Hermes scarf was thrown across a stylish armchair, and she noticed blond hair caught in the teeth of the black comb on the onyx coffee table.

Toby held up his phone to illuminate a photo frame on the desk.

"Cece?" Spencer said flabbergasted. The photo portrayed the sassy blond standing next to Melissa, Ian, Wilden, Jason, and Garret. They were all smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world and they had graduation gowns in their arms. She flipped the photo over and saw that it was taken on June 7th in 2009.

"Hey Toby, come check this out, it was taken a week before Ali went missing, and all of them were in Rosewood, not on the class trip to Spain." She frowned and something tingled in the back of her mind. Looking at the photo she realized something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong. So she slipped out her regular phone and snapped a picture of the picture.

Meanwhile, Toby had been feeling under the couch and had found the said album. Finding the page in question, he had been about to take the photo out when his phone buzzed.

"_Almost forgot, don't look at the photo when you take it, if you see it I might have to kill you! Not kidding. – A"_

Huffing, Toby carefully extracted the photo from the plastic and found one stuck to the back of it. He put the hidden photo in his pocket, but not before snapping a picture of it as well. The two of them carefully backed out of the house and not 5 minutes later, ran down the street and into the safety of the shadows.

The sun had almost risen and a crimson glow set over the odd pair as they walked through the forest around Spencer's property.

Suddenly Spencer stopped. Kneeling down she clenched her jaw and put her head in her hands.

"SPENCER!" Toby cried out at her sudden collapse. "You okay?"

"Yah its just… morning sickness. I get really nauseous around now."

"It's okay Spence." He pulled her close and they rocked back and forth on the crunchy forest floor. "It will all be okay."

They sat like that for a while, on the damp ground while the world around them remained silent. Eventually he pressed his lips to her forehead and cuddled her.

"Toby, I- I'm sorry" Spencer stuttered, breaking the peace. She tried to convey more that one meaning in the sentence and filled her eyes with the emotions and words she couldn't bring herself to say.

"Spencer, I know who you are and you never have to apologize to me. I love you."

**So, good or bad chapter…? Does this mean spoby is back on or what? The girls come back in tomorrow as well as Jason. JARIA! SPARIA! **


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE, STARTING NEW STORY

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok so I just wanted to tell you that I felt like I had some flaws in the story because I started writing this story before I watched the season 3 finale and season 4 started, yet I used the episode names. So now I am restarting the story and adding things to the plot. The name of the new story will be "The Two Faces of Spencer Hastings" instead of "On the Inside"**


End file.
